Strange Minds of the Froggy Kind
by KururuSouchou
Summary: Kururu has finally gotten bored and has decided to take the invasion of Pekopon into his own hands without the help of his Platoon. Chaos, wrongness, insanity, and pure madness occurs. WARNING: This is rated MA for MATURE audiences only. I am a shock and awe type of gal, so if you can't handle that please don't read this. Presenting a future OC and only known pairing is Giro/Natsu
1. Kururu Presents: The Original Plan

**Ok everyone this is my first fanfiction. I'm totally nervous!**

**WARNING: This story contains MATURE content including: foul language, gore/violence/brutality, adult situations and content, and just plain ridiculousness. Just sayin' I warned you! I'm a shock and awe kind of gal so if you want a normal smut, leave. Pairings are subject to change at moments notice and there is a twisted plot. **

**Any characters from Keroro Gunso (Sgt. Frog) do NOT belong to me and I take no credit in any of their awesome. Rena (future character) DOES belong to me and is an OC. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter One

Kururu Presents: The Original Plan

* * *

A quiet house during a quiet afternoon.

The Hinata residence hadn't had a single disturbance since everyone went about their daily duties and errands this morning.

Hinata Aki had long gone to her constantly demanding lifestyle, Hinata Fuyuki was gathering notes on the "howling in the sewers mystery" with his ever-present stalker Momoka, and the Keroro Platoon were off planning the grand invasion of Pekopon... again. Everything was normal... except for tension between two young adults.

He advanced upon her with growing nerves but obvious determination.

"Saburo..."

Hinata Natsumi grasped the doorway in her bedroom in disbelief, love-sick eyes wide in awe. Deep blue gazed hungrily at her pale skin, platinum hair shadowing the young man's brow as he advanced one foot into the entryway.

"Natsumi, Kururu told me... everything, " he took another timid step forward, forcing her further into her chambers. His arm came up to brace on the doorway, blocking her escape and leaning forward to meet her gaze "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Sabu-" her pleas were cut short as he pressed his lips against hers. The warm gesture was returned with a fondness she didn't know she could still possess, their curious tongues fighting for dominance, tasting each other with bodies pressed tightly together. Her mind swam with rapid arguments and objections, but were quickly silenced as Saburo's hands found their way across her trembling skin.

He ran strong fingers through her hair as the others shut the door desperately, returning to grasp at the troublesome cloth that hid her budding adult form from him. He pulled and tore until within a few short moments she was vulnerable to him, sprawled atop her sheets, eyes begging him to continue. A smirk played across his face. Advancing slowly he hovered over her, hands exploring every inch of her pinking skin, heat rising to unbearable levels and the both of them ready for more.

"This... Saburo this is my first time... I-" Silenced by a single finger placed upon her lips, she watched as he pulled a small trinket from his long discarded jeans. "The Reality Pen?"

"I've known about your feelings for me for some time now. I just wanted to make this perfect." He drew a quick square onto the bed sheets, lifting away a replica of a small white towel. A momentary gaze of confusion from Natsumi was replaced with understanding as he carefully lifted her legs to be placed on each of his shoulders, sliding the cloth beneath her to catch her lost innocence, saving the sheets from stains. "Let me take care of everything Natsumi. I owe you as much for ignoring it for this long..."

"Are you... ready?"

"Saburo... yes... I'm ready."

One hand slid down the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, trailing down to her womanhood, the soft folds already beading in anticipation. Saburo carefully inserted a single digit into her, moving around experimentally, his own flesh growing harder with every soft moan that escaped her lips. He moved to insert a second, pausing for a moment as Natsumi got used to the new fullness inside of her.

"I don't think I can do this," she said quickly. Her hands automatically went to protect her chastity, but a swift flick of the previously forgotten reality pen changed their course. "Wha- what?" Her wrists were now bound tightly together over her head, firmly fastened to the headboard. An experimental tug affirmed she was trapped with a near-raging Saburo between her legs.

"I'm sorry Natsumi, but I need this. You need this. Please..." Saburo slid his two fingers slowly back into her, flicking the Reality Pen away. His motions became more frantic as his patience wore thin. He began moving his fingers rapidly, scissoring in and out to stretch and tease her. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, pulling his fingers free and pushing his throbbing ignored member deep into her.

Her mouth wide in a forgotten scream, she felt the pain ride on a wave of heat throughout her entire body. A hot liquid escaped from within her, the product of her destroyed virginity, and fell to the towel placed below, staining it a deep red. Saburo slowly began to rock his hips, the pain subsiding as he coaxed the pleasure from deep inside with each full, slow thrust.

"Sa...Saburo," she moaned as her legs untensed, allowing her body to move with his, their pace growing faster and more frantic with every gesture. Sweat made skin slick and hot, adding a certain sensuality with the heightening fury of their love. She felt a new heat rising rapidly, threatening to break, but it felt so different from the first. It felt so good!

"Natsumi! I'm going to..." Saburo gasped as his own pleasure rose within him. His pace got faster and faster until it finally released, warm seed spilling into her. She moaned loudly as she came as well, her body gyrating from the new, intense feeling of pleasure.

The cloth restraining her wrists loosened as Saburo's body went limp. He flopped onto the bed next to her. She reached for him and he reached for her, molding into a warm embrace that followed her into a deep sleep.

Allowing the hidden red keronian to escape his hiding place by the curtained but open window upstairs without either of them noticing. Steam poured off of him in intense anger, fists balled so tight they drew blood from the palms. "...Natsumi..."

Saburo will pay. Only he can have her...

* * *

Saburo opened his eyes cautiously, checking to be sure Natsumi was still fast asleep next to him. He slowly pulled his arms away, swinging his legs to the floor and redressing quickly.

"Do you have it?" he heard from the hallway through a thin crack in the door. The door silently pushed open just enough to see into the hall.

"Yup." Saburo slid the soiled towel off of the bed and tossed it to the presence in the hall. "Had no problems doing this for you, but why get the sample that way? And why do you need DNA?"

"Kuuuuu ku ku ku ku kuuuuu..."

* * *

**Next chapter coming very soon since this one was so short! I just don't like Saburo but this was a plot move...  
**

**Just trying to get everyone on the same page of what this is going to be like :p  
**

**Comment and such things fool!**

**Saburo is a dick.**

**I feel bad for Natsumi.**

**Giroro is livid!**

**And Kururu isn't playing around anymore... (epic foreshadowing)**

**[[How about votes. Should I make it longer?]]  
**


	2. Giroro Presents: The Decision

**Ok Chapter 2 is ready! Editing will be happening to both posted chapters before I move on to Chapter 3 so reviews are very much appreciated to assit the editing process. These are all plot building chapters so we just don't have senseless smut here lol**

**WARNING: This story contains MATURE content including: foul language, gore/violence/brutality, adult situations and content, and just plain ridiculousness. Any characters from Keroro Gunso (Sgt. Frog) do NOT belong to me and I take no credit in any of their awesome. Rena (future character) DOES belong to me and is an OC. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Giroro Presents: The Decision

* * *

"Kururu!"

The single shout echoed throughout the cold steel halls, reaching darker corners of the maze hidden beneath the Hinata house. Each turn and curve as dark and empty as the last. There was no laughter, no yelling, no alarms, and stranger still no explosions. The Keronian base was built to deter rival invaders from discovering their plans and secrets; which was decent enough of an idea, cause confusion and panic before neutralizing the intruders, but with Keroro and Kururu as the architects the reason became madness very quickly. Giroro scoured the halls in a near panic himself searching desperately for the sergeant major. Something seemed unusual today to the red corporal. He had just been through one of the most traumatizing and angering moments of his entire life watching that boy steal his Natsumi from him, and now half of his platoon were nowhere to be found including the yellow devil himself.

Natsumi…

He wished he could have done something, anything, to stop them. For the first time in his career, he had frozen unable to advance. His own fury, his deadly reputation, and Natsumi's reaction to Saburo's advances had stopped him in his tracks. He would have killed him, even if he hadn't wanted to, and she would have never forgiven him. She was happy, truly happy, and he could never give her what Saburo could. Never.

No, he could never do what a Pekoponian could do for Natsumi, unless he found Kururu. He had made his decision, and though it was a difficult one to make, he was not changing his mind.

"KURURU!"

"There's no need to shout. I can hear you just fine you know, ku ku ku ku."

Giroro slid to a stop to quickly take a look at his surroundings. He was still alone in the maze of steel and shadow with no doors, windows or anything that could have indicated the yellow keronian's presence. A small red light from his peripheral vision caught his attention, and as he turned to look for the source he noticed the security camera in the upmost corner of the hallway junction. The camera swiveled on near silent gears to point at him, and the familiar sardonic laugh answered his unease. "Come to my lab," was the stark order followed by silence and a motionless camera. He changed his course and advanced slower than before, his discomfort steadily getting worse. Why did he feel like he was walking into a trap? He was the one who needed Kururu's assistance, and he was the one looking for him; however, their history together didn't make this meeting any more promising.

Kururu's lab didn't seem any different than it had ever been, the face of his superior frozen in steel as the entrance and cameras quickly swiveling on their bases to identify the approaching Keronian, but the inside appeared different, darker than usual. That didn't help his unease. The constant heat from electronics, experiments, chemicals and who knows what else met the chill of the metal floor, causing a constant roll of a fog-like steam to cascade from the open entryway.

"K-Kururu?" Giroro walked into the laboratory and was quickly met by something new to the base. A tiny assistbot like the ones back on Keron rolled up on its comically large wheel to present itself before him. His boxed frame swiveled 360 degrees a few times, supposedly expressing excitement, as its minute clamp-tipped arms flailed like a child's before its right one snapped up to rest beneath its single eye in a salute.

"Giroro Gochou, Master Kururu has been expecting you," it said in its normal monotone voice, so unlike its behavior, as its one eye flickered a deep red with every syllable spoken. "Please follow me," it spun a few times again before wheeling away towards the back of the lab expecting Giroro to keep up. As they neared parts of the labyrinth he was sure he had never set foot in before the little assistbot took a sharp right into a closed off room, wheeling into a type of automatic door made for the tiny bot. After a few moments another larger and hidden door hissed to the side, allowing the low, creeping fog to slip into the new room. Giroro slowly strode in, keeping his eyes sharp. A single screen lit up the entire space from the farthest wall. A gentle but rapid and repetitive clicking came from the illuminated keyboard set before the screen, and each key lit red for a moment on every keystroke before fading. Yellow digits flew over their marks to finish their work before stopping abruptly, leaving the room silent save for the subconscious electrical whine of the computer screen. Kururu turned to face the red corporal, swiveling in his raised chair to look down at his clearly nervous visitor.

"Now this is quite the surprise," he drawled with a maniacal grin, "How often do I get to hear _you_ scream for me, and now you're here, in my lab," the grin dropped to a smirk as he watched Giroro squirm uncomfortably but determined to get in his request, rooted to the spot. "Isn't it normally Natsumi that gets all of your fanatic attention?"

"You… you just… shut the FUCK UP!" Giroro's eyes betrayed despair behind his flash of rage. His hands balled into fists and shook with pent up mania that he didn't want to expose.

"Ooooo, being serious now are we?" Kururu leaned forward in his chair, resting his chin on interlaced fingers and staring intently at the corporal, his grin stretching thinner. "Then stop wasting my time and get on with it…"

Giroro paused for a moment, briefly catching something out of place. Kururu was different. Very different. His voice was lower, his words more precise and less cryptic. The lab, the assistbot and now this conversation were all completely out of sorts with him.

"What are y-"

"What am I up to?" Kururu blurted, catching Giroro off guard and making him retreat a small step. "Nothing, my dear Giroro. Nothing that isn't solely designed to benefit the both of us. Now…" he leaned forward closer to the Keronian, the bright light from the screen behind him reflecting ominously over his glasses. "Why are you here? You've made me wait long enough."

"I…I-I"

"Hm?" Kururu tilted his head a bit, pressing a button on the armrest to slowly lower the chair to floor level. Lightly stepping out of it, he stood eye to eye with Giroro. "Go on…"

"I… I WANT TO BECOME PEKOPONIAN!"

They stood in the still silence for a moment before Kururu turned from Giroro, lifting his hand to his face. "Ku… ku ku ku ku… kuuuuu ku ku ku ku ku…" With fog gathering at his feet, he looked over his shoulder to stare at the corporal. "Well… what are you waiting for? I want to hear you say it."

"Kururu, can you invent something that can change my DNA into Pekoponian DNA?" Giroro hesitated a moment before placing a red hand on his platoon member's shoulder, "We've never been very close, but you have been my friend since we were tadpoles. I have thought about it for a long time, and I believe I've come to a decision. I choose Natsumi."

The yellow Keronian looked at the hand on his shoulder and scoffed before cutting a huge grin again, "You would choose to remain here? Never see out planet Keron ever again?"

"I-"

"Betray your comrades in arms? Your brother? Your father?"

"B-but"

"Everything you have ever known and loved back home will be-"

"YES I KNOW!" Giroro whipped Kururu around to face him and shook him roughly by the shoulders. In a surprising burst of emotion, a few tears sprung from his blue eyes to emphasize the truth in his words. "I have NEVER felt this was for anyone, ANYONE on Keron!"

Kururu remained motionless, steady glaring at the red Keronian through his swirled glasses, and he didn't even make as much as a whisper until Giroro took his hands off of his shoulders. He abruptly cleared his throat before continuing, "If you are already aware of the sacrifice, then I have a prototype prepared and ready for testing."

"Wha- what? How did you-"

"You're easy to read corporal." He slowly walked past Giroro back into the labyrinth of halls that snaked through his laboratory. Kururu became silent as the red Keronian gave chase. The yellow devil's plan was dancing on a razor's edge and could go horribly wrong at any moment, but as long as the end result was the same Kururu didn't care what became of either of them. One Keronian led the other through the maze, both deep in thought, until they reached their destination. A dimly lit room welcomed them, every wall lined with weapons ranging from small handheld models to heavy, bulky rifles.

"So…" Kururu turned to face Giroro at the weapons silo entrance, deciding it was finally time to do what he planned to. His Giroro was gone, the one he had respected and secretly loved ever since their childhood, and the proud soldier was replaced by this Pekoponian fanatic bent on interspecies intimate relations. It took him a long time, they have been on Pekopon for almost ten years, but Kururu had finally accepted the man he had chased across the galaxy was no longer the Keronian he loved. Kururu decided it was time to get the real yellow devil back on the battlefield. "I saw what happened with Saburo. Is that why you want to become Pekoponian? To be able to beat Saburo to your little prize?" He words were practically dripping with venom, but Giroro didn't notice.

"Saburo…" Giroro's eyes narrowed in an intense hatred as he stared into the swirls on his superior's glasses. "If I had my way he would have been gone a long time ago and Natsumi wouldn't even remember him."

Kururu's maniacal grin returned stretching tight over his features as his hand reached for one of the smaller models painted a deep red.

_["I'm fucking sick of it!" he remembered bellowing merely days before, pacing before his only true friend in frustration and growing anxiety. 'Why must I sit here and wait for everything to change? I invent everything, I control security, and I alone am needed for the success of the invasion, but this pathetic excuse for a platoon have settled their fat, complacent asses on this planet for good! What about fucking Kururu, huh? What about my wants? MY needs? We are not invading anyone, and I'm caught in the crossfire!"]_

Kururu wrapped his hand firmly around the grip of the gun and lifted it away from the wall.

_[Saburo leaned against the door frame to the lab entrance and crossed his arms in thought. "Why don't you just do something about it? Why wait for change? Just create it."]_

Kururu leveled the weapon to point between Giroro's eyes, his glasses flashing in anticipation.

_[Kururu stopped pacing and stared, slack-jawed, at his friend. "To create a physical change a mental shift must occur." Saburo looked down at the yellow Keronian quizzically, "An epiphany?"]_

Giroro backed up a step, retreating partway into the hall. The look on Kururu's face wasn't an unfamiliar one, but it was a look he hadn't seen in a decade. The look of the yellow devil himself, reborn.

_["Chaos," Kururu started to pace again but slower and his voice was getting deeper, more sinister, with each sentence. "Create disaster and through mental anguish a physical change must occur." Saburo smiled slightly, twirling the reality pen through his fingers, "So for your plan to actually succeed…"]_

"Goodbye my old friend…"

"Wh-what? Wait Kururu!"

_["I will destroy everything they hold dear"]_

A bright red light engulfed everything in the underground laboratory, swallowing the world around the two that stood together, face to face.

* * *

**Oh you guys are going to love the next chapter ^_^**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**I am Kururu Souchou**


	3. Giroro and Kururu: A Whole New World

**Did you miss me? Ok, ok let's get on with this shall we? Eh hem!**

**WARNING: This story contains MATURE content including: foul language, gore/violence/brutality, adult situations and content, and just plain ridiculousness. Any characters from Keroro Gunso (Sgt. Frog) do NOT belong to me and I take no credit in any of their awesome. Rena (future character) DOES belong to me and is an OC. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Giroro and Kururu Present: A Whole New World

* * *

04:28:61:357

Log Exp. 3194

Tr. 25

After wasting so much time on this dirtball of a planet I believe I have finally reached a breakthrough. Subjects 3A and 5B are showing improvement since their last diagnosis; however, subjects 1A, 1B, 2A, 2B, 3B, and 5A are all deceased. The fast progression of the symptoms were regrettably uncharitable, but nonetheless fascinating to witness; conversely, subjects 4A and 4B show amazing results despite their comrades' reactions to the other models.

Irrefutably, the experiment for model #4 was a success, but 4A and 4B exhibit some very peculiar symptoms. Their lack of coordination and anxiety in social situations point to amnesia of some sort in conjunction with a possible reaction to systemic and hormonal changes, but the modification was calculated to be drastic, so simple side effects such as these can be disregarded for the next phase; in spite of this, the potential amnesia they are experiencing is unlike the varieties we have seen before. They have full knowledge of their names and sometimes lucid, misplaced memories of what was before, but all else is completely wiped clean and a type of hysterical mania has taken its place. Thorough psychoanalysis and rehabilitation is needed before reintroduction into general population.

Despite that small symptom being a hindrance to my plans, the following results were astounding. A DNA sequence completely adapting to a new code and environment to the likes of a machine or an artificial intelligence. Organic life continues to fascinate, and future experimentation is an absolute necessity. Progression to Phase 2 with model #4 has been cleared. The only demurral that needs to be rectified is the memory loss before moving to Phase 3.

-End of Log-

* * *

He awoke with a start, sitting up abruptly enough to make his head swim in protest. The cold steel floor met him again as he flopped backwards with a low groan, allowing his vision to settle and his stomach to quit churning. He understood nothing of what was wrong with him, nothing of what happened or even where he was. Who was he? Giroro, Corporal Giroro, at least that much he knew for certain. He reached to place a palm over his eyes, hopefully to ease his growing headache, and paused in stark horror as he stared at his hand in disbelief; to be more precise, at his skin which was now not shiny or slick at all. That beautiful deep red was gone and replaced with a sick-looking pale… orange? Peach? There were multiple miscellaneous soft spines protruding from the surface that had a subtle color, almost blending with the tone of his changed skin but a slight shade darker. Was that hair? Why were these things a shock to him? Did he not look this way before? _Before what_? Why should his skin be red and slick instead of like this? Who and what is Corporal Giroro?

"A Pekoponian."

He sat up quickly to search for the speaker, neck whipping around in a frantic hunt. Maybe they knew him. Deep sapphire eyes fell upon a creature whose skin was an odd yellow save for its belly, which was a contrasting white with a distinctive red swirl set in the center of the lower quadrants. A set of large, round-frame glasses shielded his eyes and half of his face, allowing only another set of dispassionate swirls to meet his quizzical gaze. Giroro wondered if he could speak. He never tried before and this felt like a great first step for him, but as he parted his lips to test his first word, a wave of something hit him suddenly. An attack? No, this came from within. His entire body started to rise in temperature, sweat began to bead on his new skin. The yellow creature kept speaking, oblivious to his new plight.

"You, Giroro, are now a Pekoponian." The yellow stranger moved closer with an air of superiority, circling him like a predator would a meal, and a thin smirk played over his lips, "On this planet, they call the species 'human', and the humans call this planet 'Earth'." Giroro's body was on fire, but he didn't burn. Something was happening to him, and the yellow one knew what it was. Rage accompanied his new inferno, flaring him back to life and pushing him to his feet. Before he understood his own actions, he had grabbed the creature, slamming him into a nearby wall at eye level. Maddeningly, the yellow being's smirk widened under flashing glasses as he continued without even hesitating, "My name is Kururu. Sergeant Major Kururu. We were soldiers for the Keronian Army." Giroro's grip tightened around his throat, pushing Kururu harder against the steel wall, but somehow this made the inferno worse. The fire was building higher and higher, and soon it had become unbearable. Giroro shook his head erratically, forcing sweat-soaked pieces of deep-red hair to tumble over his face, but it didn't help to clear the haze of absolute necessity that overpowered him. His new body was moving on its own accord, being fueled by this unexplained fury that existed as habitually as breathing, and his free hand followed suit, testing the new creature's skin and body with soft, suggestive touches.

The smirk was lost on Kururu's face, "Giroro…" he moaned as he tried to regain composure. This couldn't be happening right now. The projected symptoms only included the amnesia, but it seemed the consuming mania in previous tests was caused by a hormonal imbalance. A blush darkened his cheeks as he reached to the much larger hand around his throat, trying to loosen it a bit. He had to concentrate, and now was not the time for his masochism to get in the way. This was not the stage or point of time to lose composure and destroy everything he worked towards.

"What is happening to me?" Giroro choked from behind grinding teeth. The urges were intense, the fire was completely taking over and the heat was unbearable. He needed a release and now. Something from beyond his mind brought his free hand to a small protective slit of skin hidden in the gap between the yellow stranger's two legs. Kururu's pleas fell on deaf ears, there was no stopping Giroro by this point. He lightly caressed and teased the soft, warm folds with exploring fingers, his other hand steadily tightening around the Keronian's throat. Kururu's arms grew weaker as his composure slowly melted away. He moaned freely as he felt his manhood pressing hard against its prison, the protective pouch growing hotter and moister with each tiny stroke of Giroro's suggestive touches. Giroro felt an intense passion driving him, and he knew every small thing he was doing was driving Kururu to the edge. Even strangling him, that penetrating pressure and the feel of Kururu's quickening pulse beneath his palm, was driving him to… to do what? What was he doing?

"I don't care," Giroro panted, putting a desperate voice to his brash thoughts, and his fingers began forcing their way into the moist opening, prying open the slit that protected Kururu's member. "I have to have this. I don't know why. I don't know what's happening to me, but all I know is that I need this. If that is all my mind is going to give me then…" Giroro looked into Kururu's glasses, his eyes darting in a mad rage and sweat teaming across his brow, "…then I'm going to take it."

Kururu caught himself before he gave his body entirely to this new beast of a corporal. Fear complemented seduction in a provocative dance that was all too familiar to Kururu, but he was usually the one instilling the fear and not the contrary. This was what he had been waiting for. All of the years he had dreamed of and worked towards this day, ever since they were tadpoles, but things kept getting in his way. First it was Giroro's brother, then his father, then the military, then the stupid Pekopon assignment. Things had changed since they arrived on Pekopon, and since he met his obsession, that wretched woman. Instantly, Kururu's mind snapped back to attention, his mission replacing the fiery need that had all but controlled him. "No…" he met Giroro's gaze, silently saying goodbye to the moment and to the Keronian who was never going to be the same again. "You don't want me. This is not what you need, Giroro." His wicked grin resurfaced, stretching and distorting his face in newfound malice.

"Then WHAT?" Giroro slammed his hand against the wall in a fury, leaning closer to the yellow Keronian and trying not to break. His dark sapphire eyes bore into Kururu's mind, the pupils dilated to extremes and quivering. He struggled against his mind as he shouted in a panic, "WHAT IS IT? What do I NEED? This has to stop NOW! I can't take this anymore, it's too much!"

Kururu pushed against the wall into the hand that restrained him with startling strength, forcing himself forward until their faces nearly touched. He paused for a moment to allow the tension to peak, barely containing a school-boy giggle as he saw Giroro's anxiety swell to a dangerous level before he whispered a single word to him.

"Natsumi."

That single name affected Giroro's mind like an atomic bomb. He stopped completely, dropping Kururu as his eyes hazed over. "Nat-…Natsumi," his body swayed for a moment as his brain tried to recover from the heavy blow, but all Giroro could feel and understand was that one name. It ran circles in his mind, repeating over and over, until it took over like a disease.

Kururu coughed and drew in a harsh breath, holding his throat delicately as he recovered. "Yes, that Pekoponian woman Natsumi is the one you have been waiting for." Kururu looked up at the hulking form, appreciating his work for a moment before it was gone, his haughty smirk disappearing, "Go… get your prize."

The young man turned as if in a dreamless sleep, his shaggy red hair brushing across his eyes as he stumbled in his unfamiliar body. Other than a single belt slung over his shoulder and across his chest he was entirely unclothed, his pale skin glistening in the dim light of the laboratory. Using the walls as support he lumbered his way unsteadily out of room, plucking his way to through the lab to find the exit, and the whole way the only voice you could hear was Giroro's, quietly whispering the name of the woman he loved.

Kururu sat up and leaned his back against the cold steel wall, staring after Giroro until the corporal was no longer in sight. He sat in silence for a long time, pondering the next steps of his mission, before everything inside of him broke. He leapt to his feet, made his way to the nearest examination table and swept everything off of the surface. The sounds of glass shattering and metal clashing to the floor were accompanied by a scream of rage and depression. Kururu continued a destructive rampage through his laboratory, not caring what was in his path, throwing everything he could get his hands on. Lifting a steel bar from the scrap metal pile he began to smash and destroy every machine, device, invention, anything that was in front of him, destroyable or not. Eventually he exhausted himself. He flopped onto the floor, sitting amongst the debris, and stared at his hands. They had been damaged in the rampage and were covered in blood and broken glass, but he didn't feel any pain at the moment, so why care. His mind was blank, his heart was dead, and his soul would never be found again. He would never have what he wanted or what he fought for, so why bother. He only had a few more things on his list to handle, and then the only thing left to him was taking everything else away, but even the elating thoughts of his diabolical plans did nothing for his current state. A single tear, hidden by thick frames, graced the corner of his eye before being hastily swept away.

"Giroro…"

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know Giroro in human form is "supposed" to have blonde hair, but why? Why would Giroro have blond hair? Made no sense so I gave him red hair ^_^**

**The next chapter is going to be fun to write. I'll get right on it. Thanks and don't forget to review!**

**I'm Kururu Souchou**


	4. Tamama Presents: Curiosity Killed What?

**Ok, Ok, So you want longer chapters? I have longer chapters. Sorry it took so much time to write this one, but it is almost twice the length of my standard chapters. That's just because I love you guys and since it is my first fanfiction I want to cater to my first ever fans ^_^.**

**WARNING: This story contains MATURE content. Any characters from Keroro Gunso (Sgt. Frog) do NOT belong to me and I take no credit in any of their awesome. Rena (future character) DOES belong to me and is an OC. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Tamama Presents: Curiosity Killed What?

* * *

"Gero gero gero"

"You're in a good mood today, Uncle! You could say, no need for treatment?"

Sergeant Keroro strode proudly, hands behind his head in a long stretch as he ran his new plans for invasion through his mind, "I am always in a good mood Mois, and psychiatrists are only for nerds and celebrities. I have no need for their simple compounds, Gero Gerori!" He abruptly stopped at a crossway in the halls, looking down the possible paths with a painfully confused look on his face. "Where on pekopon is that lazy Sergeant Major? I have had this invasion plan for a whole fifteen minutes and he hasn't even started making it work yet!"

The hallways were completely empty aside from a few motionless surveillance cameras and some discarded scraps of metal. There were no assistbots, no movement, and most importantly to Keroro, no Kururu!

"Maybe we should check in his lab! You could say, a predictable routine?" Angol Mois stood over her beloved Uncle Keroro, smiling cheerily and keeping her relentlessly cheerful disposition in check regardless of her true worries. Her orange eyes scanned the steel hallways of the secret base in concern, but not for her beloved Uncle's benefit. She often came down to Kururu's lab to help out the Sergeant Major, but earlier when she tried to get access to the laboratory it was steeled shut for the first time. There was no response from the new little bots or any motion from the cameras indicating a presence in there, and that was very unlike the yellow keronian. Angol Mois might not have been the most intelligent "member" of the platoon but she might have been the most perceptive. There was one thing that was a constant for narcissistic Kururu, and that was his all-encompassing, never-ending, and forever dominant ego. Whenever he started doing anything diabolical or brainy in any way he would tell at least somebody, usually Mois.

"Good idea Mois, I'm glad I thought of it!"

Without warning he dashed off, leaving Mois shaking her head to clear her darkening thoughts and scrambling to catch up. Keroro undulated happily as he made his way, the markings on hallways and differences in their location simply blurs from their excessive speed. Mois knew the way better than anyone, but Keroro had been to the lab quite a few times as well, begging his intelligence officer to make some new toy, weapon, armor, or even sometimes curry, so it was in complete comfort of finally knowing a destination that Keroro kept croaking on as they held their pace, weaving through what seemed like an eternity of shadowed turns and silent halls. Finally, they came upon their objective. The immortalized visage of their intelligence officer loomed over them, silent and cold as the man himself, but the scenery was much different than Mois' previous visit. The face was charred and covered in soot, leaving nothing recognizable. The entire entrance was near to completely destroyed, holes through the face, small fires still smoldering in the ashes, and a stark silence covered it all in a thick veil of apprehension.

"Ku-Kururu!?" The green keronian bounded towards the gap in the teeth, discovering dozens of collapsed steel beams crisscrossed over its opening, baring entry and shadowing the lab's interior from view. He flitted from beam to beam, squeaking in trepidation at each blockade, in hopes of coming across a space he could possibly squeeze through. "Kururu? What happened in there? KURURU SOUCHOU!"

"Let me handle this, Uncle!" Mois stepped up, squaring her shoulders with determination and reaching for her cell phone.

"Wait, Mois-dono!"

Her thumb skipped across the keypad, dialing 1-9-9-9-7. With a flick of her wrist and a blinding flash of light her pekoponian disguise disappeared, revealing once the light faded that she was garbed in her native dress of the Angols. Holding her cell phone in both hands, arms stretched out before her, she pulled apart revealing the powerful Lucifer Spear in her grasp. "One/ One-Trillionth Hellmaggedon!" She spun the golden spear in her hands and struck at the built-up wreckage, the globed end making firm contact with the steel. A second blinding light erupted from the impact that quickly swallowing Kururu's lab, and an explosion rocked the underground labyrinth, completely disintegrating the steel in their path and sending Keroro flying into the unknown of the dark laboratory. As the dust cleared Mois straightened and peered with appreciation at her work, hugging the spear close to her chest with a smile. It took a moment longer before she realized her beloved Keroro was not where he stood before, "Uncle?"

"M-Mois…" came the choked reply from deep inside the gloom, "I need you to come here…"

Her face brightened and she happily bound through the entryway, the disguise returning in seconds and the Lucifer Spear reverting to its previous form. She found him quickly enough. Keroro was sprawled upside down against the opposite wall, feet dangling by his ears and breath escaping as puffs of dust. A bright red knot began swelling on the crown of his head, the blemish a stark contrast to the emerald green of his skin made darker with black soot and various debris. She skipped up beside him and slightly bent at the waist, looking down at him with an innocent smile animating her visage, "Yes, Uncle?"

His eyes were barely slits from agitation as he turned himself upright again with a croak of effort. Turning to Mois he began stomping and flailing, shaking his fists in a juvenile fit so violent it shook the soot loose from him, "Gero! Why do you have to be so clumsy Mois-dono?"

"I'm so sorry Uncle. You could say, sleight of hand?" Something to her right made a loud pop, sending sparks flying across her field of vision. She started in shock and quickly gathered her wits bringing her attention back to her surroundings. Mois' concerned look gradually resurfaced as she surveyed the destruction of the laboratory. Nothing was intact or where it should have been, creating almost a mechanical graveyard of strewn parts and destroyed equipment. Loose wires lay hanging from the walls and ceiling, cascading sparks from their frayed endings. Most monitors and screens had lost power with their mechanical counterparts or had broken, sending webs of imperfections across their faces, but some quietly displayed static in a constant mind-numbing loop of skipping, fragmented pixels. The floor and walls were charred in places as if a bomb had been set off or a rampant fire took place, leaving the entire scene as much like a war zone as Mois had ever seen. Everything in sight was charred, demolished and discarded in, what looked like, one clean sweep. There wasn't even a single plate of curry in sight. "What… happened?"

"Kururu!" Keroro dashed further into the devastated laboratory in a frantic search for his intelligence officer, tripping over encumbering bits of machines and metal scraps in his mad sprint. "Kururu Souchou!" He began pushing over debris, hoping and also not hoping he would find Kururu beneath the wreckage, but instead of the Sergeant Major he came across a small metal box that was still left undamaged. Keroro was instantly distracted. "Oh!" he squeaked happily as he rolled the box around in his hands with curiosity, "I've always loved secret boxes. Looks suspicious!"

Mois sat down next to where the keronian stood with her gaze also centered on the box but for a completely different reason. Kururu often had her in his lab as an assistant for various experiments and "research opportunities", but she had never seen anything like this before. Just a box, nothing unusual, but Kururu didn't keep storage like that. Everything important was electronically kept on databases, all disks were kept on shelves in a separate room, and any experiments were left in the open or displayed, so why have something, as Kururu would call it, as "petty" as a storage box lying around? Maybe this was another one of his changes. She had seen, slowly over a few years, the Sergeant Major's patience deteriorate, becoming precariously thin, and his personality shift drastically. He surprised her more and more as the weeks passed, and she was one of the few that knew exactly why he was changing so much but was too nervous to say anything to the platoon. Kururu wasn't the type to openly expose any emotion or fear in any way so who was she to do that for him. He never even hinted at any loves, hates, weaknesses-

As soon as that thought crossed her mind Keroro, after making such a fuss over it, finally got the box opened. Sitting flat in the bottom of the box was a single item, something that would change everything.

"A list?" Keroro snatched the document from the box and scanned it quickly, "Hey Mois! Your name is on here! Oh! Mine too!" Angol Mois peered over his shoulder to take a look at the strange page they found and an expression of fear dawned on her face which, as she read further and began to understand what she was looking at, shifted to pure horror. Her mind raced as she tried to memorize everything she could from that paper before Keroro-

"I have to tell the platoon!"

- ran off with it…

"Wait, Uncle!" Mois skipped to her feet and followed the keronian as best she could while lost in her own thoughts, the two nearly sprinting back towards the entrance from which they came. What was Kururu doing? Was he the reason the lab was destroyed? Something didn't feel right.

"Natsumi…"

The angolian stopped cold, rooted to the floor in fear. Did she just hear that? "H-hello?" She listened carefully and kept her orange eyes scanning the surroundings. She could have sworn that she heard something and the very air around her was nearly vibrating with intensity. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard on of the steel pilings still left near the entrance shift and fall, the impact echoing through the darkness.

"Mois-dono! Hurry!"

"Coming Uncle! You could say, I sensed a disturbance?"

"You need to stop watching old movies with Kururu, Gero Gerori!" They finally ran out of the lab, returning to the silent twists and turns of the halls, to go warn the rest of the platoon of the danger to come, but something was hiding in the darkness, watching their every movement very closely. As they disappeared, their silent observer poked his head out from behind some wreckage, cursing quietly as his tail shifted side to side in irritation, eyes nearly bulging with jealousy.

"That woman…" Tamama kicked the discarded metal box, a tear leaping to his eye as his stubbed toe began to redden and throb. The box moved about a centimeter. "Why does she get to be the one playing detective with my Gunsou-san! I want to play too!"

"I have a game you can play, Tamama..."

Tamama froze and slowly looked over his shoulder. His eyes fell upon two glowing, round lenses. Dispassionate swirls met his gaze above a barely hidden malicious grin. The private visibly relaxed and bounced over to the Sergeant Major, "Oh, Kururu! I found you! Everyone is looking for you, you know."

"Ku, ku, ku, that's part of my game, Tamama. You're allowed to play too, and I was hoping you could help me with something." He let the silence stretch for a moment, playing on Tamama's childish sensibilities and impatience. Right when he noticed the anticipation causing the young Private to become jittery he continued, "Just a thought, but out Leader has had little time for games these past few days. The new invasion plan he has cooked up is top-notch and I feel as if we should congratulate him on all of his hard work." The plain lies and irony of his statement made it difficult to keep his face an impassive mask, one showing actual appreciate rather than disgust. "So… will you help me?"

Tamama's face lit up with unsuppressed joy, "Anything to make Gunsou-san happy! How can I help? What's the game?" He was now talking so fast his words nearly ran into each other creating an ineligible, frantic mumble.

"Tamama," Kururu held back from shaking him to calm him back down and decided gentle deception was in order. "The only way we can convince Leader to join our game is if we show him how fun it is." Kururu reached behind his back and revealed a small invention that was strapped there, previously unseen by the Private. Tamama didn't hide his surprise either, eyes widening in curiosity, but the yellow devil didn't allow him any time to ask questions. "Point this at him and pull the trigger. This invention will allow him to feel happiness like he has never been capable of experiencing before." With every word Tamama's expression grew more enraptured and ecstatic, but Kururu thought he saw a little mischief there.

'Perfect.' He thought, letting his egotistical smirk show for a moment, 'This is exactly as I planned. Now let's see if this little fish will go for the bait.'

"There's only one thing I need to stress about this surprise. Now this is very important, Private." Kururu gestured with the small red weapon, prompting Tamama to take it from him with shaking hands. The young Private Second-Class tilted the invention, looking over it with a new-found interest. It had a deep red color and a bold yellow "2" printed on both sides, but apart from the numeral it appeared to be the same as any other gun Kururu made for the platoon. He looked back up at his superior, who had in the span of seconds silently moved closer and was now mere inches from his face. He almost jumped back a step, but Kururu grabbed his arm and drew him closer until they almost touched. "Whatever you do…" he hissed, staring at him from behind those emotionless frames, "Do not point that at yourself. Do you understand what I'm telling you, Private?" Kururu lowered his voice to an authoritative tone, for the first time pulling rank. "Do. Not. Point. It. At. Yourself. That's a direct order. You will ruin the entire game that way."

Tamama escaped Kururu's grasp; however, instead of running from the Sergeant Major he snapped into a crisp salute, "Yes, Sir! It will be my pleasure and duty!" The young Private jogged off with weapon in hand, holding it close to him with a look of pure happiness plastered on his face.

"Well… that was easy enough, ku ku!"

Tamama's mind was tangled full of questions, possibilities, and scenarios in mind for his new "mission". He was going to make Mr. Sergeant the happiest he had ever been, ever! He had always wanted to make him happy, and now Kururu had given him something to help him! Now that damnable woman won't be able to steal Gunsou-san's love from him anymore! Kururu was the best guy ever! But…

"I wonder why he said I should never point it at myself?" he mumbled as he slowed his pace to a leisurely walk. He inspected the weapon again, turning it around and around in his hands. "Hm, I wonder what the "2" means?" His self-indulgent interest got the best of him in that one critical moment, and without even hesitating he turned the gun on himself, barrel pointed square at his face. His finger slipped, snagging the trigger, and a blinding red light overpowered his vision.

Kururu stopped where he was, seeing the hints of a red light from the entrance of his lab. He grinned impishly and murmured, "All too easy," then proceeded towards the inner darkness of his laboratory. He strolled for a moment, simply gathering his thoughts and keeping himself calm. He never got to do much introspection and this was a golden opportunity to do so, but Kururu wasn't one to indulge himself. Instead, after a while of merely ambling in blessed silence, he decided to vault right back into business. "Let's check our handiwork, shall we?" he spoke confidently to himself while pulling another small device seemingly from thin air. A couple of clicks of the provided touchscreen pulled up a hologram of the security footage of the Hinata house and underground base. The first couple of screens provided nothing and were useless, so Kururu made a waving motion through the air over the screen that appeared as if he were pushing them aside. This allowed him to scroll through each individual screen and camera angle at his leisure. He stopped on the upstairs camera, pointed at Natsumi's room. Kururu snickered to himself as he slowly digested what he was seeing, almost savoring it. Saburo was with her and it seemed those two were just finishing up a heated argument. Natsumi was crying without restraint and Saburo was nursing a split lip and swelling cheek.

'What a touching scene,' Kururu thought with a smirk. Natsumi, apparently tiring of Saburo's continued presence, picked up every breakable object within her arms reach and began throwing them one by one at the platinum haired nuisance. The reality pen instantly materialized in his grasp and with a flurry of black feathers paired with a flippant sneer, he was out of the window and out of sight.

'They're so cute together,' He thought and couldn't help but quietly chuckle at the dark humor. Then he thought he saw something unusual in the hall. There was a growing shadow enveloping the hallway from the staircase and steadily growing. Kururu's face darkened as it dawned on him what the shadow was, and the thought was promptly supported by fact as a pale hand reached from outside the camera's range to catch the wall. The owner came into view slowly and shook his head as if to clear a drunken vapor, red hair tossing untidily over his face. Kururu's rage rose like an inferno, burning all other purpose and feeling, and he threw the device as hard as he physically could. It shattered to pieces as it collided with a nearby wall. "It's all part of the plan…" he reassured himself gently, trying to quell his temper, "It's all… just part of the plan…"

* * *

Kururu stood in pitch black, breathing labored as blood escaped the broken palms of his tightly clenched fists. It was almost done. He knew this and kept repeating those words again and again in his mind to steady himself.

"Giroro…" The name escaped his lips before he could stop it, and that simple slip sent him into an incensed rage again, "FUCK! I can't even fucking concentrate!"

A repairbot, riddled with imperfections and in much need for repairs, rolled from beneath a demolished structure. "Master, should we proceed to the next stage?" His one eye was dim and had a fracture over the lens, flashing almost intangibly as he spoke.

Kururu looked over his shoulder at the tiny boy, whipped around to punish the impudent wretch that disturbed him, but then stopped as he fought again to calm himself. He had already done enough damage for one day. "…yes… gather the bots and proceed…" he hissed as he returned to his original position, staring off into the darkness, "Soon the two fools will be changed by model 2 and the madness will take them."

"Sir? I thought we-" Kururu's head slightly turned to cast a sidelong glare at the bot, who panicked and waved his slim arms in the air as if to erase the egregious statement, "I-I-I mean _you_, had fixed the rampant amnesia."

"Indeed I did… but the change from keronian to pekoponian is still too drastic. The small frames and glands of the keronian cannot handle the vast emotional spectrum, mood changes and infinite hormones of the expressive pekoponian." His anger flared again as he slammed his fist into a nearby heap of scrap metal, thudding into a steel frame. "Shit, I need more research! How can I counterbalance the changes immediately after transformation? The data I have on human DNA is too incomplete to finish my experiment. The systemic changes are too great to be equalized with what I possess…" The thought of eminent failure darkened the yellow devil's countenance. He hastily turned to walk out the hidden back exit of the lab, where a twist of dark tunnels opened up to the street outside. "I'm going for a walk… have the next phase ready for my return…"

* * *

Kururu listened to the rhythmic sound of his feet on the asphalt for an eternity it seemed. Too many rampant thoughts circled his mind to really get a firm grasp on any single notion, so he just listened to the world around him and worked on calming the endless spiral. The streets were virtually empty and that was perfect for his purpose. This gave him the much needed time to think and sort out all that needed to be done. The plan needed to move forward, but the research was at a standstill until he got more data. How was he going to get more data? He had already started the process so there was no going back now.

No going back…

His fury rose in him again, but he fought it back down before it could affect his reasoning. He could easily get a pekoponian test subject to help supply him with the research he needed. He could just ask Saburo to acquire Fuyuki or maybe Momoka for him. All it would take would be-

Through his calculating he heard a small sound. A gasp, perhaps? He looked up from the street and his eyes fell upon a young pekoponian girl. She couldn't be any older than the Hinatas, and her school uniform was a lot like Natsumi's older one, so she could easily be going to the same school that their "caretakers" had attended at a younger age. Was she looking at him? She couldn't be, there was no way she could see through the…

He looked down at his yellow skin and noticed it didn't have that familiar shimmer of the anti-barrier, the keronian invention that rendered invaders invisible to the native species. Did he…no…no,no,no…

"What… what are you?" she whispered as she began to approach the keronian, her light green eyes opened wise in utter disbelief.

'I've been seen!' Kururu thought in a panic, 'No! Everything could be ruined! Everything I've done would mean nothing!' His mind reeled as he scanned his surroundings, trying to find a means of escape. His soldier's instinct took over as he reached towards the lined trash bins along the edge of the street, pulling out the first item his mind recognized as a "means of escape".

A lead pipe.

Before a single scream could escape her lips he pounced on her, connecting the weapon with her temple. She dropped instantly, blood oozing from the gaping wound that stained her snow white skin. Kururu let the pipe drop from his hands, breathing deep to steady himself. He couldn't let her be found, that would be too precarious. His eyes scanned her supple form from behind his glasses and his mind easily drew many swift conclusions and situations, some making his temperature rise dramatically in anticipation. A dark grin adorned his once troubled face, widening and contorting his face with malice and expectation as he thought, 'This could work to my advantage…'

"Well…" he spoke quietly to himself, "I believe I have found my new subject." He grasped her ankles and began pulling her off of the street to the woods nearby, a small trail of blood the only evidence left of their encounter. Before long he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Ku…ku ku ku…KUUUUUUUUU KU KU KU KU KU KU!"

* * *

**Next Chapter many, many, many dark things must happen. This one will also be ridiculously long, maybe longer than this one, and may take me some time. I promise I will get it out soon.**

**Saburo is getting darker.**

**Kururu has found a new toy.**

**And the Hinata house is not prepared for what is going to happen next.**

**I'm Kururu Souchou.**


	5. Kururu Presents: They Get a Preview?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Preview: Chapter 5**

**Begin Transmission**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

A quiet house during a quiet evening.

The languid sun had descended low to the horizon, reflecting vibrant hues of red and orange over the landscape of the simple Earth below it. The colors danced together for just a moment longer before the captivating pallet of magnificence was gradually swept away by the deeper blue of the night sky, casting a veil over the waking world and thus beginning the nocturne of the sleeping light. The stars flashed into the darkening sky, flooding the growing dusk with vibrant patterns to make way for their mother Moon. The Hinata residence was a peaceful sanctuary for a happy family to the outside world; however, under the surface was home to a chaotic turmoil, a sick waltz between fantasy and reality. Minds and hearts were darkening as rapidly as the maturing night. None could foresee the madness that was and would continue to spread through the residence like a disease. There was a palpable tension about the house this evening, and something was about to happen. That something had been building until this moment, and that something was about to break.

The tension between two young adults.

Natsumi started at a sound in the hall, hastily wiping tears from her puffing eyes and flushed cheeks. Her voice was horse, strained from hours of keeping back sobs and the keening of someone betrayed. "H-hello? Whoever it is, I do **not** want to be bothered." She tried to put force and malice behind her words but knew she fell short even as she said them.

Another low, drawn out creek of a depressed floorboard answered her call, followed by a long shadow filling the hallway outside her open door. She made a motion to rise from the bed, planning to slam the door in their face to make a point, whoever it was. She didn't care by this point. As she began to rise she saw a hand clasp the edge of the doorway as if to keep from falling. "Who is it?" she demanded. For some odd reason the hair on the back of her neck had prickled, standing on edge. What was that intense vibration in the air?

The being in the hallway had stopped and she could hear heavy breathing. Were they hurt? She made a tentative step forward.

"Natsumi…"

She froze in mid-step. That voice…

"Who's there?"

Slowly, deliberately, the being rounded the corner, and Natsumi retreated immediately to the opposing wall.

"Who the…"

The man stood in her doorway, bracing himself on both sides of the frame with solid powerful arms, muscles stretched over his frame and threatening to push out from beneath the pale skin. His entire body was sculpted like that of a soldier's with every inch visible from his unadulterated nudity, save for a long belt that was slung from his right shoulder to his opposing hip. Deep red hair shadowed the whole of his face but a triumphant smile was visible beneath the shaggy locks, sweat glistening over his pale skin. Natsumi's mind had frozen, unable to react. All she could manage to stammer was the same question as before, "W-who…" Fear had rooted her to the spot and forebade her from budging even as the man took a few faltering steps towards her. His balance was egregious as soon as his hands left the door frame, tottering like a child newly able to stand. He lifted his head as he neared her, dark blue eyes locking on hers. Those eyes. That voice!

"G… Giroro?"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Preview: Chapter 5 Complete**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
